In this application we are requesting support for the 2010 Gordon Conference on Myelin to be held in Ventura, California, February 15-19, 2010. Our understanding of the biology of myelinating cells in the nervous system continues to expand rapidly. Since the last meeting in Il Ciocco in May 2008, investigation into the basic biology of myelinating cells in development and understanding of the potential for myelin repair in the adult CNS has moved forward in several areas. The realization that the adult CNS contains populations of stem cells and neural precursors capable of generating new myelin has propelled studies on the genesis and differentiation of myelinating cells to the forefront of biomedical research. Furthermore, important data now indicate the possibility that underlying myelin pathology may impact other CNS diseases as well as multiple sclerosis. The program for the tenth Gordon Conference on Myelin "Development and Diseases of Myelin" is designed to capitalize on these advances and further accelerate research in this area. We have attempted to reduce overlap with speakers of previous meetings and expand the areas that will be covered. The health of the field of myelin biology research depends on a dynamic group of investigators and this is driven largely by promoting young, newly independent scientists. We are making a concerted effort to invite investigators at the junior faculty level to be speakers at this meeting. The more senior investigators are being encouraged to act as session chairs and provide overviews of the field. This will allow the young investigators a unique opportunity to present their work, and become known to their scientific peers. Few other venues offer such an opportunity. Appropriate attention will be paid to ensure gender balance in the roster of speakers. As part of our commitment to fostering trainees in the field of myelin biology and to specifically encourage their participation, we will offer stipends for travel and registration as funds permit. All attendees will be expected to contribute to an oral presentation or present a poster. We believe that poster sessions are a key element in fostering productive interactions between scientists with different expertise. In keeping with the goals of the Gordon Conference, such interactions will provide impetus and direction to the field of myelin biology. This meeting highlights the advances made in research on myelin in the central and peripheral nervous system. These advances are important both for our understanding of basic mechanisms of nervous system development and function and for its relevance to numerous de/dysmyelinating human diseases, such as multiple sclerosis in the central nervous system. The 2010 meeting will also discuss new data linking underlying myelin pathology with other human neurologic and psychiatric diseases. Our understanding of the biology of myelinating cells in the nervous system continues to expand rapidly, with a particular focus on the fact that the adult CNS contains populations of neural stem/precursor cells capable of generating new myelin. This highlights the potential clinical implications for our investigations on myelination and remyelination. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This meeting highlights the advances made in research on myelin in the central and peripheral nervous system. These advances are important both for our understanding of basic mechanisms of nervous system development and function and for its relevance to numerous de/dysmyelinating human diseases, such as multiple sclerosis in the central nervous system. The 2010 meeting will also discuss new data linking underlying myelin pathology with other human neurologic and psychiatric diseases. Our understanding of the biology of myelinating cells in the nervous system continues to expand rapidly, with a particular focus on the fact that the adult CNS contains populations of neural stem/precursor cells capable of generating new myelin. This highlights the potential clinical implications for our investigations on myelination and remyelination.